Reading percabeth's best moments
by Percabethlover3641
Summary: The gods and demigods starts reading a book written by none other than Aphrodite. What is the book about? Percabeth moments!
1. Chapter 1

**_Diclaimer: I don't own any of the characters or the books. It all goes to Rick Riordan._**

** Chapter 1**

**Percy's POV**

I was walking with annabeth to go down to the beach. We aren't going in the water (well Annabeth isn't it too cold for her to swim, because its winter.)

Anyways i was about to dive in the water when a bright light appeared and i had the feeling of falling.

When I landed I noticed that we were on a couch on olympus.

I helped Annabeth up and waited for Annabeth to ask the questions.

"May we ask why we are here?" Annabeth asks.

"We do not know why-" Zeus was cut off by a blinding light.

7 of our friends were in a giant dog pile.

"Ow, where are we?" Hazel asks.

"Oh good you are all here, well I was very bored so i wrote this book-" Aphrodite starts to say.

"You wrote a book?" Athena asks.

"Yes, its about all the good percabeth moments, and I flashed all you guys up here." Aphrodite says.

I look around and see that its all of the 7 of the prophecy and also Nico and Thalia.

"So shall we begin, I love a good love story." Aphrodite says.

"Okay who will begin?" She asks

**Nobody's POV**

"I'll will, I always wanted to know about you guys." Piper says.

"There is a note from my mother." Piper says

**_This is right after percy killed the minotaur, Here are percy first thoughts of Annabeth. Young love!_**

**The monster was gone**

**The rain had stopped. The storm still rumbled,but only in the distance.I smelled like livestock and my knees were shaking**.

"Wimp." Ares says.

"Hush it Ares he just watched his mother get taken and then kill the monster with its own horn with no training." Aphrodite said

"You what!?" the demigods that didn't know what happened said.

Percy squirms a little with all the attention.

**My head felt like it was spliting open**.

"Ow, that must of hurt." Leo says

"No duh, you idiot" Thalia says.

"Hey, now. No need to be rude." Leo says

**I was weak and scared and trembling with grief**.

Ares was about to say something when Aphrodite hit him with her shoe.

**I'd just seen my mother vanish.I wanted to lie down and cry,but there was grover,needing my help,so I managed to haul him up and stagger down into the valley, towards the lights of the farm house.**

Annabeth smiles "you looked so worn out walking down to the big house" she says.

**I was crying calling for my mother, but I held on to grover-I wasn't going to let him go.**

"You are way to loyal, but it saved us all so many times." Nico says.

**The last thing I remember is collapsing on a wooden porch, looking up at a celling fan circling above me, moths flying around the** **yellow light, and stern faces of a fimiliar-looking beared man and a pretty girl, her blond hair curled like a princess.**

"A princess?" Annabeth asks percy

Both of their faces turn a shade of bright red with the other demigods laughing like there is no tomorrow.

**They both look down at me, and the girl says, he's the one. He must be."**

"Oh he's the one alright, annie." Thaila says.

and there faces became a even deeper shade of red.

"Why do I have th feeling that we are going to be like this for the whole book." Percy asks Annabeth

**"Silence,Annabeth," the man said. "He is still him inside."**

"I'm going to go do something don't read without me." Aphrodite says and she flashes out.

A few minutes later she came back with three old women.

"Hello demigods and gods and goddess, Aphrodite asked us if we could put a twist with this story telling. We think it would be a good idea to do it,so we present you 7 year old Percy and Annabeth." The fates say.

"Now these two will not remember what happened, but young percy will know that he is important and not to listen to his step-father, Gabe." They say

"We shall be gone enjoy you reading." They say as they flash out and two young kids replace them.

"Were I'm I-I?" PJ(Percy jr.) studders out.

"You are on olympus." Hestia answers.

The gods and demigods exept Percy jump not knowing she was there.

"Olympus? Whats olympus?" Percy asks.

"The home of the gods." AJ says looking at PJ.

"What is that?" AJ asks PJ pointing at a mis-colored part of his skin.

Older percy gets up and walks over.

"Okay I'm going to try to explain this to you, okay?" Percy asks PJ

"Okay." PJ says

"Now, you are demigod half human half god, okay. You are in the future, and I'm you in the future. so I know were you got that bruise is from and the broken rib." Percy says.

"What?" PJ says eyeing Percy with scared eyes.

"Lot to handle I know. but all you have to know is that you're in the future and we are reading about our quest." Percy says.

"Okay. I think I got it. . . . . Maybe." PJ says.

"If you are me, do you know if smelly gabe goes away?" PJ asks percy.

"he goes away in a few years, but mom finds someone that takes good care of her." Percy says.

"Thats good, I never want to leave mommy alone with him." PJ says.

All the other demigods watch PJ in wonder, here he is seven years old already worried about his mother, before himself.

"Young demigod come over here I will explain more." Hestia says.

PJ walks over and sits down at the hearth and starts talking with Hestia.

"What I'm I doing here? It looks different." AJ says.

"Well we are reading about well. . .um... I don't know how to explain it." Annabeth says.

"Annie doesn't know something." Thaila says with fake shock.

"Don't call me Annie." Annabeth says.

"Thaila? You were just turned into a tree, how. . ." AJ says.

"there was a quest to find The golden fleece and here I am." Thaila says.

"So I'm guessing that me and the boy are from the past and we are going to read something."  
>AJ says.<p>

"Yep" Frank says.

"What are we reading?" AJ asks.

"Ha, well you see we are here to read about you love life." Hazel says.

"My What!" AJ says.

"Yep, that boy over there is your future boyfriend and we are reading as Aphrodite would put it Percabeth's best moments." Leo says.

Everybody laughs at AJ face.

Pj walks over to

"Okay I think I understand now, so what are we reading." PJ says looking at everybody and stops at AJ.

"Do you know?" He asks

"Wow even at this age he looks at Annabeth for answers." Nico says.

"Don't ask." AJ says as she walk over and sits by Bigger Annabeth and Thaila.

"What did I do?" PJ asks.

"Nothing, how about you follow along and guess." Hazel says.

"Okay." PJ says as he takes a sit by Bigger Percy and Jason.

"Okay I'll start again." Piper says.


	2. Chapter 2

** Chapter** 2

**Nobody's POV**

"There's another note from my mom." piper says.

"Wait, just asking here, but why is there notes when you can ust tell us in person." Leo says.

"because I wanted to." Aphrodite says.

"Anyways." piper says

**'Percabeth**_** and grover are heading into the**_** underworld,**_** oh what a wonderful moment this is.'**_

"Hold up, I go into the underworld with him." AJ says pointing at PJ

PJ looks at AJ looking a little hurt.**Mist curled off the filthy water. Above us, almost lost in the gloom, was a ceiling of stalacties. Ahead, the far shore glimmered with light, the color of poison.**

**Panic closd up my throat.**

"you felt like that to?" Annabeth asks Percy.

"Yeah, it was bad, it felt like I couldn't breath" Percy says.

**What was I doing here? These people around me. . . they were dead.**

"Really? Never would have guessed that!" Thalia says.

"Thaila, give my son some slack he was 12 years old and just learned about our world." Poseidon says.

"Sorry." Thalia says.

**Annabeth grabs hold of my hand.**

Aj's face goes red and glares at Pj, but he doesn't notice.

"I was wondering what was going to happen." Hazel says

"What do you mean?" Frank asks her.

"Well you know the books about their best moments and well... it was written by lady Aphrodite and all, so something like that would fit well?" Hazel says clearly not able to explain it.

**Under normal circumstances, this would have embarrassed me, but I understood how she felt. She wanted reassururance that somebody eles was alive on this boat.**

"What about grover, Annabeth?" Thaila asks.

"You could have grabbed his hand instead, I mean you knew him longer. Is it possible that you liked Percy a few days after meeting him? Thaila says with a smirk on her Annabeth's faces go bright red.

"Um...Percy was standing closer at the time." Annabeth says

"Oh, I see you wanted to stand closer to the boy you liked." Thalia says trying to stop herself from laughing.

"Shut up Thalia." Annabeth says looking away from everybody trying to hide her blush.

"No worries Thaila, we learn when Annabeth starts liking Percy soon. Some chapter will be in her POV." Aphrodite says.

"Wait, What!" Annabeth says.

"Okay... I have an idea. i'll read next." Leo says while grabbing the book.


	3. Chapter 3

_Disclaimer:_**_ I don't own any of the characters or the words in bold_**.

**Chapter 3**

**Nobody's POV **

"So, I'm gonna read now." Leo says

"There is another note." he says

_**'Percy was tricked into drinking a magical drink and well... the results came out a little fuzzy.'**_

"What?" Frank asks

"Let's just say, frank you aren't the only one that turned into a animal." Annabeth laughs

"It was not funny." Percy says.

"I'm just going to say this now, I'm very confused." Leo says

**When I twisted, so did the furry ctitter in the mirror. I was...I was...**

**"A guinea pig" C.C. said. "lovely, aren't you?" "Men are pigs, Percy Jackson."**

"You got turned into a guinea pig?" Jason asks.

"Yeah, but it was not funny at the time." Percy says

"Dude, that...I don't even know to begin on that." Jason says.

"The book cuts off mid-sentence." Leo says

"What? I was bored, i just skiped to where Percy sees Annabeth." Aphrodite says.

**Annabeth's voice called: "miss C.C.?"**

** C.C cursed in ancient greek. She plopped me into the cage and closed the door. I squealed and clawed at the bars, but it was no good. I watched asC.C. hurriedly kicked my clothes under the loom just as Annabeth came in.**

**I almost didn't recognized her. She was wearing a sleeveless silk dress like C.C.'s only white.**

"Oh My gods, he was checking her out." Leo says

"Shut up Leo." Percy says

**Her blond hair was newly washed and combed and braided with gold. Worst of all, she was wearing makeup, which I never thought Annabeth would be caught dead in. I mean, she looked good. really good.**

"Dude, You're a guinea pig, and you pretty much just called her hot." Jason says.

Both Annabeth's went red while Percy got an idea.

Percy told PJ something and both smirked.

Percy picked him up and put him on the floor. he started walking to Annabeth and he fell and "twisted" his ankle.

"Ow, ow. help me it hurts." PJ cried.

Annabeth pickes him up and huges him

"Annabeth nice" PJ says while hugging Annnabeth.

"Annabeth?" PJ says

"yeah?" She asks.

PJ says something in her ear.

"Percy Jackson! You did not just tell your 7 year old self to ask me if i I thought you were hot!" Annabeth says.

"maybe" Percy says.

"Thats all for that moment, but there is another note." Leo says.

"But what happens,how does percy turn back to percy?" Piper asks

"Annabeth saves him." Aphrodite says

"Now one with the story." Aphrodite says.

_**'Annabeth hears some singing and almost dies, but Percy saves the day.'**_

"I didn't save the day really. I saved Annabeth, sure. Oh, I get without Annabeth I would be dead, Then I wouldn't be there for the prophcey and bunch of stuff would happen. Is that right?" Percy askes

"Sure, lets go with that." Nico says for everybody

I** blinked hard. When I opened my eyes, all I saw were sirens-ragged vultures with human faces, ready to feed on another victim.**

**I pulled Annabeth back into the surf. I couldn't hear her, but I could tell she was screaming. She kicked me in the face,but I held on.**

"Well than." Leo says

**_'Annabeth keeps hurting Percy and almost hits a under water mine. Bla bla bla'_**

**The water! Sound didn't travel well underwater. if I could submerge her long enough. I cold break the spell of the music.**

"Where are you again?" Piper askes.

"Siren bay" Percy and Annabeth say in sync.

"Oh." Piper says

**"Of course, Annabeth wouldn't be able to breath, but at that moment, that seemed like a minor problem.**

"What! you could have killed my daughter!" Athena screams.

"Mother, he saved my life. if he didn't do that the sirens would have killed me." Annabeth says.

Athena calms down, but still glares at Percy.

**I grabbed her around the waist and ordered the waves to push us down.**

**We shot into the depths-ten feet, twenty feet. I knew I had to be carefu because I could withstand a lot more pressure than Annabeth. She fought and struggled for breath as bubbles rose around us.**

**Bubbles**

**I was desperate. I had to keep Annabeth alive. I imagined all the bubbles in the sea-always churning, raising. I imagined them coiming together, being pulled toward me.**

**The sea obeyed. There was a flurry of white, a tickling sensation all around me, and when my vision cleared, Annabeth and I had a huge bubble of air around us. Only our legs stuck into the water. **

** She gasped and coughed. Her whole body shuddered, but when she looked at me, I knew the spell had beed broken.**

** She started to sob- I mean horrible, heartbroken sobbing. She put her head on my shoulder and I held her. Fish gathered to look at us- a school of barracudas, some curious marlins.**

**Scram! I told them**

"Thats where I heard that rumor!" Poseidon said

everyone looks at him like he came from a different planet.

"What? rumors spread faster than river currents, underwater." He said

"Thats all for that moment" Leo says

"I'll read next." Thalia says with a smirk on her face.

"Oh no, I'm kinda scared." Percy says.

"You're scared, I'm shocked." Nico says.

"Why?" Frank asks.

"Thalia, wanted to read." Nico says with a smirk.

"OW!" Nico yelles

"Thats what you get." Thaila says after shocking him.

"Whatever, just read." He says


	4. Chapter 4

**_Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters or the words in bold_**

** Chapter 4**

**Nobody's POV**

"Okay" Thaila says

**_'This is the moment when I came up with the name Percabeth'_**

"What moment can that be?" Annabeth asks

"Lets read and find out." Thaila says.

**The crowd didn't want to be quiet,but Annabeth made herself heard: "we couldn't have done it without somebody else! We couldn't have won this race or gotten the fleece or saved Grover or anything! We owe our lives to Tyson, Percy's..."**

**"Brother!" I said, loud enough for everybody to hear. "Tyson, my baby brother."**

**Tyson blushed. The crowd cheered. Annabeth planted a kiss on my cheek.**

"I forgot I did that." annabeth says

"I forgot too." percy says

"So, Annabeth. Did you do this because you liked him?" Thaila asks

"Shut up Thaila." Annabeth says

"You didn't say no." Thaila says

Annabeth mumbles under her breath

"you know I was going in order of their age, but I can't wait any more. Time for Annabeth's POV!" Aphrodite says

**Annabeth's vision tunneled.**

**Percy smiled at her- that sarcastic, troublemaker smile that annoyed her for years but eventually had became endering.**

"I don't think I want to read the rest of this." Thaila says

"It's way too... how do I say it? barf worthy? yeah barf worthy." Thalia says

"Pass it to me." piper says

**His sea-green eyes were as gorgeos as she remembered.**

"Um..." PJ says

"So, you think my eyes are gorgeos?" Percy asks with a smile on his face.

"Shut up." Annabeth says

"Oh gods! This is where I was-no not this. I remember what I was thinking you can't let them hear that. mostly Thalia, she can't know that-.

"Oh my gods! Annabeth, really? You really liked him since you where-" Piper says after reading ahead.

"Shut up!" Annabeth says.

"Sorry, but really?" Piper asks

"Yeah, I guess." Annabeth said

"Lady Aphrodite, please you can readthis moment out loud, but not with Thaila hearing it." Annabeth said

"fine, only because I love this moment, but you and Percy have to leave I want to see the other you's reactions without you in the room. oh, and they have to sit by each other." Aphrodite says

"What! NO!" AJ yells.

"Its either you sit by him or suffer from Thaila teasing us for the rest of our lives."Annaeth says.

"Whatever." Aj says siting by Pj.

"Okay you three out." Aphrodite says.

"See you guys soon." Percy says.

**His dark hair was swept to one side, like he'd just come from a walk on the beach. he looked even better than he had six months ago-tanner and taller, leaner and more muscular.**

Pj looks ak Aj and smiles

"I never said anything really to you. I'm Percy." Pj says to Aj.

"Annabeth." Aj says.

**Annabeth was too stunned to move. She felt that if she got any closer to him, all the molecules in her body might combust. She'd seretly had a crush on him since they were twelve years old. last summer, she'd fallen for him hard. they'd been happy cuple for four months-and then he'd disappeared.**

"They never stay." Aj mumbles

"What did you say?" Pj says.

"nothing." She answers.

"But I thought I heard you sa-AAHHHH! Stop! Please I won't do it again." Pj screams.

"Whats going on?" Aj says

"Help him!" She yells

"I think is a flash back or something." Aj says

'But, why would he have any flash backs?'She thinks


	5. Chapter 5

_**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters**_

** Chapter 5**

** Nobody's POV**

"Whats going on?" Percy asked running in.

"Crap! No!" Percy says

"What do you know whats going on?" Aj asks

"I need my mom." Percy says.

"Why?" The gods ask

"She is the only onle that I know that can stop this." Percy says.

Zeus snaps his finger and Sally appears out of no where.

"Oh, Percy where I'm I?" Sally asks

"Your on olympus, but Alot of things happened and past me is here and he is having one of the fits." Percy rushes out.

"Oh,let me see him." Sally says rushing over.

Sally picks him up and starts mumbling things to him.

"Momma? is that you?" Pj asks

"i'm your momma, just the one in the future." Saly says

"Oh, well this is Annabeth, she nice sometimes. can you keep this between us momma, but she scare me sometimes. All she do is glare at me and I did nothing to her momma I promise." Pj says rambling on till he fell asleep.

"So, you must be Annabeth from the past?" Sally asks

"yes, ma'm." Aj says

"No need for that. I know right now you don't like him, but in the future you almost my daughter by law. Only by law though, I considered you my daughter for awhile." Sally says

I never sad I didn'r like him" Aj mumbles

Sally smiles but says nothing.

"thank you." Aj says to sally.

"For what?" Sally asks.

"For staying." Aj says

"Oh, hun." Sally says sadly and she huggs Aj.

"I'm I the only one wonder what happened to Pj?" Annabeth asks

Percy looks around and notices he won't get out of not answering.

"It was a flash back from when gabe hurt me." Percy whispered.

"Do you have them anymore?" Piper asks.

"No they stopped after awhile" Percy says

Not a second goes by when The fates apear in the room.

"We must take the children back to there times, they will not remember this intill the right moment,but be prepared. More guests will be apearing throughout the reading, these two may come back also." the fates say.

"Pj wakes up and gets out of Sally's arms. he walks over to Aj and shakes her hand.

"It was nice to meet you scary girl." Pj says

"Is that what you are going to call me?" Aj asks

"Yeah, I can't think of anything eles." pj says.

"Your brain is full of seaweed." She deadpans

"Oh, look of acting all-um-um-wise, yeah wise." pj says

"Seaweed brain!" Aj says

"wise girl!, That not fair, mine sucks." Pj says.

The fate dissapear with them and the room goes quite.

"Oh my gods!" Annabeth laughs.

"I know right." Percy answers.

"What are you two going on about?"

"The nicknames. We never changed did we?" percy says

"Nope." Annabeth says.

"So, can I come back in now?" Thaila asks clueless of what she just missed.


	6. Chapter 6

_**Disclaimer: I don't own the characters or the words in bold.**_

_** Chapter 6**_

_**Nobody's POV**_

"Soooooo, we didn't finish reading the moment yet." Leo says to Annabeth

"Whatever, just read it, but so help me Thalia if you drag out what is about to be read..." Annabeth lets the threat hang in the air.

"Yeah, whatever Annie, just read it." Thalia says.

"Okay, pass it here." Piper says.

**During their separation, something had happened to Annabeth's feelings. They'd grown painfully **  
><strong>intense — like she'd been forced to withdraw from a life-saving medication. Now she wasn't sure which <strong>  
><strong>was more excruciating — living with that horrible absence, or being with him again.<strong>

"Are you sure you are talking about medication? It sounds like you are talking about drugs. Which is okay Annie, we can get you help. The first step in recovery is admitting the truth." Thalia says faking sympathy.

"Shut up, I'm not on drugs." Annabeth says.

"Hold up, whats going on. Who are you talking about? I kinda missed the first part of this moment." Percy asks.

Every on facepalms at his question.

"She is talking about you idiot." Nico says.

"Ohhhhh, that makes sense, gosh no need to be so mean." Percy says.

"I live of mean, what do you expect? kiddness? rainbows? Why don't we just add glitter into the mix as well." Nico says.

"Who pissed in your cheerios?" Percy asks.

"shut up." Nico says.

"Alright, you just had to ask." Percy says with a smirk.

"Okay." Piper says as she starts to read again.

**The praetor Reyna straightened. With apparent reluctance, she turned toward Jason. **

**"Jason Grace, my former colleague..." She spoke the word colleague like it was a dangerous thing. **  
><strong>"I welcome you home. And these, your friends — " <strong>

**Annabeth didn't mean to, but she surged forward. Percy rushed toward her at the same time. The **  
><strong>crowd tensed. Some reached for swords that weren't there.<strong>

"Oh, gods please don't do what I think you are about to do." Thalia says.

"You might want to plug you ears." Piper says to her.

"Thanks, future sister-in-law." Thalia says with a smirk.

"What?!" Jason and Piper say in sync.

They look at each other and blush.

"Um? Just read Piper." Annabeth says.

**Percy threw his arms around her. They kissed, and for a moment nothing else mattered. An **  
><strong>asteroid could have hit the planet and wiped out all life, and Annabeth wouldn't have cared. <strong>

**Percy smelled of ocean air. His lips were salty. **

"TMI, Annabeth, TMI!" Thalia yells.

"I thought you had you ears pluged." Annabeth says

"And miss out on good blackmail, Ha, I think not." Thalia says.

**Seaweed Brain, she thought giddily. **

**Percy pulled away and studied her face. "Gods, I never thought — " **

**Annabeth grabbed his wrist and flipped him over her shoulder. He slammed into the stone **  
><strong>pavement. Romans cried out. Some surged forward, but Reyna shouted, "Hold! Stand down!" <strong>

**Annabeth put her knee on Percy's chest. She pushed her forearm against his throat. She didn't **  
><strong>care what the Romans thought. A white-hot lump of anger expanded in her chest — a tumor of worry <strong>  
><strong>and bitterness that she'd been carrying around since last autumn. <strong>

"I'm sorry Annabeth, I missed you from the moment I woke up." Percy says

"It wasn't your fault percy." Annabeth says

**"If you ever leave me again," she said, her eyes stinging, "I swear to all the gods — " **

**Percy had the nerve to laugh. Suddenly the lump of heated emotions melted inside Annabeth. **

**"Consider me warned," Percy said. "I missed you, too."**

"You know, I was scared for Percy's life when he laughed." Leo says

"Yeah, I think we were all worried." Jason said.

"Why?" Percy asks

"Um, Annabeth is one of the scariest person we ever met." Leo says.

"Oh." Percy says

"Thats all there is for this moment." Piper says.


	7. Chapter 7

**_ Disclaimer: I don't own the characters or the words in bold._**

__** Chapter 7**

** Nobody's POV**

"Okay, I'm going to start reading it pass it here." Hazel says.

"There is a note from lady Aphrodite." Hazel says.

**_"Before something great happenes everything falls apart. Just like Percy and Annabeth find out."_**

"Whats that supposed to mean?" Piper asks worry plain on her face"

"Yes, I would like to know also." Athena says worried for her daughter.

"Well maybe if you be quiet we'll find out." Poseidon says.

**Annabeth was dimly aware of the Argo II hovering to a stop about forty feet from the floor. It **  
><strong>lowered a rope ladder, but Annabeth stood in a daze, staring into the darkness. Then suddenly Percy <strong>  
><strong>was next to her, lacing his fingers in hers.<strong>

Hazel and Nico look down, remembering what happenes next.

**He turned her gently away from the pit and wrapped his arms around her. She buried her face in **  
><strong>his chest and broke down in tears. <strong>

**"It's okay," he said. "We're together."**

"As long as we're together." Annabeth says to Percy.

**He didn't say you're okay, or we're alive. After all they'd been through over the last year, he knew **  
><strong>the most important thing was that they were together. She loved him for saying that. <strong>

**Their friends gathered around them. Nico di Angelo was there, but Annabeth's thoughts were so **  
><strong>fuzzy, this didn't seem surprising to her. It seemed only right that he would be with them<strong>.

"Thanks." Nico says quietly

"Nico you are important, without you helping us the world would have ended." Percy says and everyone nodded their heads in aggrement.

"There's another note." Hazel says.

_**"Bla, Bla, Bla. backstory, Bla. No percabeth, Bla."**_

**Nico had just reached the ladder when a sharp pain shot up Annabeth's bad leg. She gasped and **  
><strong>stumbled. <strong>

**"What is it?" Percy asked. **

**She tried to stagger toward the ladder. Why was she moving backward instead? Her legs swept out **  
><strong>from under her and she fell on her face. <strong>

**"Her ankle!" Hazel shouted from the ladder. "Cut it! Cut it!" **

**Annabeth's mind was woolly from the pain. Cut her ankle?**

"Oh, thats not what I ment." Hazel says.

**Apparently Percy didn't realize what Hazel meant either. Then something yanked Annabeth **  
><strong>backward and dragged her toward the pit. Percy lunged. He grabbed her arm, but the momentum <strong>  
><strong>carried him along as well. <strong>

**"Help them!" Hazel yelled.**

"Thankyou, daughter of Pluto, for trying to help." Athena says.

Hazel smiles sadly and noddes

**Annabeth glimpsed Nico hobbling in their direction, Hazel trying to disentangle her cavalry **  
><strong>sword from the rope ladder. Their other friends were still focused on the statue, and Hazel's cry was <strong>  
><strong>lost in the general shouting and the rumbling of the cavern. <strong>

**Annabeth sobbed as she hit the edge of the pit. Her legs went over the side. Too late, she realized **  
><strong>what was happening: she was tangled in the spider silk. She should have cut it away immediately. She <strong>  
><strong>had thought it was just loose line, but with the entire floor covered in cobwebs, she hadn't noticed that <strong>  
><strong>one of the strands was wrapped around her foot — and the other end went straight into the pit. It was <strong>  
><strong>attached to something heavy down in the darkness, something that was pulling her in.<strong>

"Curse her, I shall kill her and force her to stay in the darkest pits of tartarus!" Athena yelled

"You can't, it goes against ancient laws." Zeus says.

"I-I-I..." Athena trails off.

"Wow, I never seen her like this." Poseidon says.

"What? Sad?" Apollo asks.

"No, quiet." Poseidon says with a smirk.

"It happenes to you son too." Athena says.

"You think I don't know that?" Poseidon says sadly

Hazel opens the book and starts to read.

**"No," Percy muttered, light dawning in his eyes. "My sword. . ." **

**But he couldn't reach Riptide without letting go of Annabeth's arm, and Annabeth's strength was **  
><strong>gone. She slipped over the edge. Percy fell with her. <strong>

**Her body slammed into something. She must have blacked out briefly from the pain. When she **  
><strong>could see again, she realized that she'd fallen partway into the pit and was dangling over the void. <strong>

All the demigods looked down, all of them blaming themselves in some way.

**Percy had managed to grab a ledge about fifteen feet below the top of the chasm. He was holding on **  
><strong>with one hand, gripping Annabeth's wrist with the other, but the pull on her leg was much too strong. <strong>

**No escape, said a voice in the darkness below. I go to Tartarus, and you will come too.**

"Shut up you old spider!" Percy yells

"Its okay, Percy." Annabeth says to him.

** Annabeth wasn't sure if she actually heard Arachne's voice or if it was just in her mind. **

**The pit shook. Percy was the only thing keeping her from falling. He was barely holding on to a **  
><strong>ledge the size of a bookshelf. <strong>

Annabeth smiled alittle a Percy in thanks, and he returned the smile.

**Nico leaned over the edge of the chasm, thrusting out his hand, but he was much too far away to **  
><strong>help. Hazel was yelling for the others, but even if they heard her over all the chaos, they'd never make <strong>  
><strong>it in time. <strong>

**Annabeth's leg felt like it was pulling free of her body. Pain washed everything in red. The force of **  
><strong>the Underworld tugged at her like dark gravity. She didn't have the strength to fight. She knew she <strong>  
><strong>was too far down to be saved.<strong>

"Don't say that Annabeth, well I mean don't think that." Leo says.

**"Percy, let me go," she croaked. "You can't pull me up." **

"I will never let you go, Annabeth." Percy says

**His face was white with effort. She could see in his eyes that he knew it was hopeless. **

**"Never," he said. He looked up at Nico, fifteen feet above. "The other side, Nico! We'll see you **  
><strong>there. Understand?" <strong>

**Nico's eyes widened. "But — " **

**"Lead them there!" Percy shouted. "Promise me!" **

**"I— I will." **

**Below them, the voice laughed in the darkness. Sacrifices. Beautiful sacrifices to wake the goddess.**

"I hate her, that stupid-"**(The following sentence has been cut off for the rating of this fanfic)**. Hazel yells

Everyone looks a hazel in shock for what she just said.

"What? She deserves what I said." Hazel says to them.

**Percy tightened his grip on Annabeth's wrist. His face was gaunt, scraped and bloody, his hair **  
><strong>dusted with cobwebs, but when he locked eyes with her, she thought he had never looked more <strong>  
><strong>handsome. <strong>

Thalia was too sad to maka a comment at what Annabeth thought, and Percy didn't even notice.

**"We're staying together," he promised. "You're not getting away from me. Never again." **

**Only then did she understand what would happen. A one-way trip. A very hard fall. **

**"As long as we're together," she said. **

**She heard Nico and Hazel still screaming for help. She saw the sunlight far, far above — maybe the **  
><strong>last sunlight she would ever see. <strong>

**Then Percy let go of his tiny ledge, and together, holding hands, he and Annabeth fell into the **  
><strong>endless darkness.<strong>

"Well,-" Zeus gets cut off with a blinding flash.

After it dims down everybody's widen in shock.


	8. Chapter 8

_**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters or the words in bold**_

__** Chapter 8**

**Nobody's POV**

"Who are you?" Percy asks.

"Um, before I answer that, where are we." The boy says

"Mount Olympus." Annabeth says

"Okay, to answer your question I'm Luke and this is Mia Jackson." he says pointing at himself and than at the liitle girl.

"um. what?!" Percy says

"guessing from your reaction and the fact you and mom are younger, I would say we are in the past." The boy-Luke says.

Percy looks at Annabeth shock clear as day on their faces.

"Um, how old are you?" Annabeth asks

"i'm 12 and Mia is 5" Luke says

"you do not act like a 12 year old." Percy says.

"Um, I guess." Luke says

Mia walks over to Percy and Annabeth and sits down between them.

"Hi, mommy, hi daddy." Mia says.

percy grins at her and picks her up.

"Daddy put me down" Mai yells

Luke sits down by Annabeth.

"Mia's more like dad, we both got his powers, and are both really smart but mia shows her smarts the way dad does. I act more like you." Luke says to Annabeth.

Annabeth smiles at him noticing some traits about him. He had her blond hair but percy's type of hair and of course percy sea green eyes. Annabeth looks over at mia and see ther exact opposite on her. She had black hait than curled just like hers and her gray eyes.

"Sorry to bother, but shouldn't we start reading again." Leo says

All four of them just notice the other again. All their faces hold the same emotion,shock.

"Um, what are we reading." Luke asks.

"Percabeth's best moments of course." Aphrodite says silently freaking out at the sight of Percabeth's kids.

Hazel picks up the book and finds the page they left off.

_**These chapters are going to be rough for Percy and Annabeth, but you'll be okay.**_

**NINE DAYS.**

**As she fell, Annabeth thought about Hesiod, the old Greek poet who'd speculated it would take nine days to fall from earth to Tartarus.**

**She hoped Hesiod was wrong. She'd lost track of how long she and Percy had been falling—hours? A day? It felt like an eternity. They'd been holding hands ever since they dropped into the chasm. Now Percy pulled her close, hugging her tight as they tumbled through absolute darkness**

"Whats going on, we never heard about this" Luke says confused

_'We never told them?'_ percy and annabeth thought

**Wind whistled in Annabeth's ears. The air grew hotter and damper, as if they were plummeting into the throat of a massive dragon. Her recently broken ankle throbbed, though she couldn't tell if it was still wrapped in spiderwebs.**

"Stupid spider." Mia says with a five-year old glare which was somewhat scary

**That cursed monster Arachne**.

'Arachne?!" Luke says

**Despite having been trapped in her own webbing, smashed by a car, and plunged into Tartarus, the spider lady had gotten her revenge. Somehow her silk had entangled Annabeth's leg and dragged her over the side of the pit, with Percy in tow.**

All of the demigods that were there look down at their shoes, all of them thinking the same thing. 'I should of saved them some how'

"Guys don't feel guilty, someone had to go down there anyways." Percy says setting Mia down in his lap

**Annabeth couldn't imagine that Arachne was still alive, somewhere below them in the darkness. She didn't want to meet that monster again when they reached the bottom. On the bright side, assuming there was a bottom, Annabeth and Percy would probably be flattened on impact, so giant spiders were the least of their worries.**

'Annie, don't think like that." Thaila says

**She wrapped her arms around Percy and tried not to sob. She'd never expected her life to be easy. Most demigods died young at the hands of terrible monsters. That was the way it had been since ancient times. The Greeks invented tragedy. They knew the greatest heroes didn't get happy endings**.

All of the demigods agreed with that statement

**Still, this wasn't fair. She'd gone through so much to retrieve that statue of Athena. Just when she'd succeeded, when things had been looking up and she'd been reunited with Percy, they had plunged to their deaths.**

Luke looked at his parents with worry

Even the gods couldn't devise a fate so twisted.

**But Gaea wasn't like other gods. The Earth Mother was older, more vicious, more bloodthirsty. Annabeth could imagine her laughing as they fell into the depths.**

**Annabeth pressed her lips to Percy's ear. "I love you."**

Aphrodite smiled at this sad love scene.

Thaila was about to make a comment on what Annabeth said but one look at percy and annabeth stopped her.

**She wasn't sure he could hear her—but if they were going to die she wanted those to be her last words.**

"I did hear you, i said it back, but i don't think you heard me." Percy said.

"Thats it the chapter ends there." Hazel says flipping to the next page to check

"Really." Everyone says

Aphrodite shrugs her shoulders

"How about a brake, I want to talk to Percy jackson." Athena says with a glare pointed to a certain boy.

Percy being Percy hides behind Annabeth.


	9. Chapter 9

**_ Disclaimer: I do not own any of the character or the words in bold_**

__** Chapter 9**

**Nobody's POV**

"All of you go have lunch." Athena says

"Not you four." Athena says while Percy tried to sneak away from a angry goddess

the four of them sit down

"You!" Athena says pointing at Percy

"You little-(The following sentence has been blocked for the rating of this fanfic) Think you can get my daughter pregnant and not get away with it." Athena says

Percy yelps as she sends a swarm of angry owls at him.

"Mother!" Annabeth say watching Percy get chased around by angry owls.

"What? I'm helping you Annabeth you deserve better." Athena says

"Helping? How is this helping? You just set a bunch of owls on my boyfriend! You are telling me that you are helping me by hurting the boy that has saved my life more timed than i can count. Yes mother that is the exactly what help means!" Annabeth yells.

Mia watching all the action going down get really confused.

"Grandma, why you hurting daddy?" She asks

Athena looks down at her grand-daughter and for the first time in her immortal life is for a lose of words.

Athena, calls of the owls, but still sends Percy a glare promising future pain

The gods all flash in and the demigods walk in.

"um,what happened in here?" Apollo ask looking at what looked like owl feathers all over the thrown room.

"Nothing, I was just reminding Percy of something." Athena says still glaring at Percy.

"So, we reading or what?" Leo asks

"Um, yeah." Piper grabs the book and opens to were they left off.

**"What are you?" she demanded.**

**The arai, hissed a voice. The curses!**

The gods look at each other afraid for the two demigods

**Annabeth tried to locate the speaker, but none of the demons had moved their mouths. Their eyes looked dead; their expressions were frozen, like a puppet's. The voice simply floated overhead like a movie narrator's, as if a single mind controlled all the creatures.**

**"What—what do you want?" Annabeth asked, trying to maintain a tone of confidence**.

"That's the Annie we all know." Thalia says with a sad smile

**The voice cackled maliciously. To curse you, of course! To destroy you a thousand times in the name of Mother Night!**

**"Only a thousand times?" Percy murmured. "Oh, good…I thought we were in trouble."**

Everyone in the room looks at Percy.

"Really?" They ask smiling.

Even facing thousands of curses Percy uses sarcasm.

"The chapter ends there." Piper says

Piper looks at her mother.

"Why did you end it there?" she asks

"Where is a story, without suspense." Aphrodite says

Annabeth leans over to Luke.

"I meant to ask earlier. Um, well why are Mia and you aged so far apart."

Luke smirks.

"I never said Mia and I didn't have any other siblings." he says

Annabeth leans bake absorbing the new information, clearly in shock

**Sorry how short this is, I'll update soon with a longer chapter next time**


	10. Chapter 10

_**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters or the words in bold**_

__** Chapter 10**

"I'll read next, pass it here." Athena says

**PERCY WAS RELIEVED when the demon grandmothers closed in for the kill.**

"Demon grandmothers?" Jason asks

"It's what they looked like." Percy says shrugging

**Sure, he was terrified. He didn't like the odds of three against several dozen. But at least he understood fighting. Wandering through the darkness, waiting to be attacked—that had been driving him crazy.**

The other demigods nod their heads in understanding

**Besides, he and Annabeth had fought together many times. And now they had a Titan on their side.**

"Titan?" Everyone asks

Percy and Annabeth wave them off

**"Back off." Percy jabbed Riptide at the nearest shriveled hag, but she only sneered.**

**We are the arai, said that weird voice-over, like the entire forest was speaking. You cannot destroy us.**

**Annabeth pressed against his shoulder. "Don't touch them," she warned. "They're the spirits of curses."**

"That dosen't sound good." Leo says

**"Bob doesn't like curses," Bob decided. The skeleton kitten Small Bob disappeared inside his coveralls. Smart cat.**

"Bob...Titan... Oh my gods he-" Thalia asks

"Yes he was there." Percy answers.

**The Titan swept his broom in a wide arc, forcing the spirits back, but they came in again like the tide.**

**We serve the bitter and the defeated, said the arai. We serve the slain who prayed for vengeance with their final breath. We have many curses to share with you.**

"Gods, imagine how many Percy and Annabeth must have." Piper says

'We didn't have to imagine.' Percy thought

**The firewater in Percy's stomach started crawling up his throat. He wished Tartarus had better beverage options, or maybe a tree that dispensed antacid fruit.**

"Antacid fruit? Really?" Jason asks

"Your thoughts are getting weirder and weirder." Jason says

Percy just shrugged his shoulder in response

**"I appreciate the offer," he said. "But my mom told me not to accept curses from strangers."**

Everyone cracked a smile at Percy's response to the danger he was in

**The nearest demon lunged. Her claws extended like bony switchblades. Percy cut her in two, but as soon as she vaporized, the sides of his chest flared with pain. He stumbled back, clamping his hand to his rib cage. His fingers came away wet and red.**

"Oh, gods!" Hazel says

**"Percy, you're bleeding!" Annabeth cried, which was kind of obvious to him at that point. "Oh, gods, on both sides."**

Annabeth whacks in on the head for his thought

"I was worried." She says

"I knew that, but i was just cursed don't blame me for my thoughts at that moment." Percy says

"Um, sorry to interrupt, but is this chapter safe for Mia to listen too?" Luke asks

"I don't think so." Annabeth answers

"So what should we do?" Luke asks

"I will take her on a walk." Hestia says

"Come along." She says grabbing Mia hand and walking out of the room.

**It was true. The left and right hems of his tattered shirt were sticky with blood, as if a javelin had run him through.**

**Or an arrow…**

**Queasiness almost knocked him over. Vengeance. A curse from the slain.**

**He flashed back to an encounter in Texas two years ago—a fight with a monstrous rancher who could only be killed if each of his three bodies was cut through simultaneously.**

**"Geryon," Percy said. "This is how I killed him.…"**

**The spirits bared their fangs. More arai leaped from the black trees, flapping their leathery wings.**

**Yes, they agreed. Feel the pain you inflicted upon Geryon. So many curses have been leveled at you, Percy Jackson. Which will you die from? Choose, or we will rip you apart!**

"This is really bad." Piper says"

"How did you survive?" Jason asks

"Bob." Was all Percy and Annabeth says.

**Somehow he stayed on his feet. The blood stopped spreading, but he still felt like he had a hot metal curtain rod sticking through his ribs. His sword arm was heavy and weak.**

**"I don't understand," he muttered.**

**Bob's voice seemed to echo from the end of a long tunnel: "If you kill one, it gives you a curse."**

**"But if we don't kill them…" Annabeth said.**

**"They'll kill us anyway," Percy guessed.**

Everyone looks worried for the two demigods even though they were sitting right in front of them.

**Choose! the arai cried. Will you be crushed like Kampê? Or disintegrated like the young telkhines you slaughtered under Mount St. Helens? You have spread so much death and suffering, Percy Jackson. Let us repay you!**

**The winged hags pressed in, their breath sour, their eyes burning with hatred. They looked like Furies, but Percy decided these things were even worse. At least the three Furies were under the control of Hades. These things were wild, and they just kept multiplying.**

**If they really embodied the dying curses of every enemy Percy had ever destroyed…then Percy was in serious trouble. He'd faced a lot of enemies.**

"It ends there." Athena says

"Really, mother, again" Piper says

"Yes, well, I'm the goddess of love not writing." Aphrodite says

"Also, with this lovely break of the chapter, i can now work on my new ship." She says

Aphrodite snaps her fingers and the thrown room was filled with a girl yelling at two boys


	11. Chapter 11

_**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters or the word in bold**_

__** Chapter 11**

"Stolls I'm going to kill you!" Katie yelled

"Oh, come on Kit-Kat, We didn't mean anything by it." Travis says

"Don't call me that, Stoll." Katie

"Fine let make a deal, I won't call you Kit-Kat, you don't call me Stoll." Travis says

"Okay, Swear on river Styx." Katie says

"I swear on the river Styx that I won't call Katie,Kit-Kat." Travis says as thundered boomed

"I swear on the river Styx that i won't call Travis, Stoll." Katie says as the thundered boomed once again.

"Alright now that we have that settled, were are we Katie-Kat." Travis

"What I'm I chopped liver." Conner asks.

"No, No, dear brother you would be chopped Conner."Travis says rather slowly as if taking to a 5 year old.

Travis and Conner continue to argue while everyone in the room watches them.

Katie noticing the people around her hit both of the upper-class idiots in the head making them look at her.

"Shut up." She said

The two brother look around and smile at everyone

"How goes it, everyone." The two brothers ask in sync

"Just sit down." Athena says

"Who are you?" Travis asks Luke.

"Luke Jackson." He answers.

"As in Percy Jackson? Wow, I knew Percy and Annabeth busy, I didn't know they were that busy." Travis says.

Katie his him on the head

"You idiot he is like, what 12?." Katie says

"Your point is?" Travis says.

Everyone face palms at the pure idiocy of the son of Hermes

"I know this is hard for you to do, but do the math. Percy's and Annabeth's Age and them Luke's age." Katie says.

A minute later of watching Travis struggle with the easy math decides to put him out of his misery.

"They would had to-well do stuff, before they even met and even thought about doing any on that." Katie says

"Yeah, and then think about all my other siblings, they would have had to be going at it like rabbits." Luke says not thinking about what he was saying. He is Percy child after all.

"What do you mean by 'Other siblings', you only have one sibling." Athena says eyeing her future grandson.

Luke looks over at Annabeth with a look that says, HELP!

'she going to find out anyway' Annabeth thought

"Just tell her." Annabeth says to Luke

"Tell her what?" Percy asks.

"Well you see-"Annabeth starts

"I have three more siblings." Luke says\

"What?" Percy says at the same time Athena settles her scariest glare anyone could imagine on a certain son of the sea.

"You got my daughter pregnant 5 times! 5 times!" She screams

Percy yelps and springs behind Annabeth for protection

"Mother how do you know it wasn't my fault that I got pregnant?" Annabeth tells her mother.

"Annabeth, stop protecting this sea scum you call a boyfriend and let me-" Athena gets cut off

"don't you dare." Annabeth says.

"Mother, you will have to live with it, I love Percy and you can't stop me from loving me, and if you try, you will be no mother to me." Annabeth says

"Annabeth" Athena says

Annabeth ignores her and looks at Luke.

"So can you tell me anything about the other three." She asks

"I think you of all people know it's better left unsaid." Luke answers with a sad smile

"look what you caused, Travis." Katie says

"It sounds funny with you calling me Travis, not Stoll." Travis says.

"Well you kinda tricked me into it, as usual." Katie says.

Luke leans over to Conner.

"Its weird seeing them argue like that." Luke tells him.

"Why? don't they fight in the future." Conner asks.

"Well, yeah there is usually more making out though, I fell sorry for Lily every time they do." Luke says

"Lily? who's Lily." Conner asks.

"I said too much about that, but now you can blackmail him." Luke smiles

Conner smiles and he chuckles evilly.

"Hey Travis, have you told anyone about how you talk in your sleep about the camps strawberries and a certain-" Conner gets cut off

"Shut up Conner." Travis says

"Or what?" Conner says

"We are brother after all, I'm not the only one who talks in my sleep." Travis says.

"Fine whatever." Conner says.

"I'll be quite, it you'll be quite. Deal?"Conner asks.

"Deal." Travis says.

"Well that was interesting." Leo says

Everyone stares at him.

"What?" he asks

They all shake their heads.

"I'll read next" Piper says picking up the book


	12. Chapter 12

**Disclaimer: I don't own PJO or HOO characters or the words in bold.**

** Chapter 12**

**Nobody's POV**

Hestia walks in with Mia and sits at the hearth, while Mia runs back to Percy and Annabeth.

Piper opened the book to where they left off and voiced her complain.

"Mother, you didn't even finish the last moment, this sounds like a totally different part."

"oh, yes that part. Well you see the act of suspense is a wonderful thing and one might say that I am abusing said power of it right now but, I find it really fun." Aphrodite says

"Whatever this seems to be really short moment, so-" Piper starts but gets cut off by a blinding bright light.

"Not again!" Leo calls out before the light dies down.

When the light (that is appearing too much for Leo's liking) dims,three figures stand there.

"Luke! Mia! there you are, we were looking everywhere for-hold up were are we right now?" The eldest and might I add loudest ask.

"Olympus, Silena. Stop talking so loud." Luke says

"Well your the one that left me with charlie with the help of miss head-in-the-clouds Bianca." She says drawling attention to a toddler in her arms

Silena looks around her and notices the people-most specifically her teenage parents.

"Mom, Dad, looking good." She says

"I'm guessing your the other three children?" Annabeth says

"you would be correct, but you always are. I mean you know the phrase mother knows best, Yeah we can't get around it." Bianca finally speaks up.

"So, I'm guessing were in the past." Bianca asks after her last comment

"Yes, yes you are." Percy says

"I apologize in advance, for the behavior of mt twin sister, she zones out a lot." Silena says.

The twin girls looked like carbon copies of Annabeth, while little two year old charlie looked like Percy

"Well, why don't you guys sit down and we will continue reading, "Percabeth's best moments"" hazel says to the three.

Piper opens the book once again and starts.

**Annabeth straightened. In a bad imitation of my voice, she said: "'It's just a photo, Annabeth. What's the harm?'"**

** "Forget it," I said. "You're impossible."**

** "You're insufferable."**

** "You're-"**

**"Hey!" Grover interrupted. "You two are giving me a migraine, and satyrs don't even get migraines**.

"Is that it?" Frank asks

"Yep, I told you it was short." piper says

"well that's good because I actually have a question." Annabeth says

"I recognize all of the names, but not Mia, is there a reason for it..." Annabeth trails off.

"You wanted to name her Sally, but grandma said Mia would fit her better." Luke answers.

"Well, I say continue with the reading, I got places to be after this." Leo says taking the book out of piper's hands and opening it to were the left off


	13. Chapter 13

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters or the stuff that is actually written well**

**Nobody's POV**

Leo begins to start where they last stopped when the thought finally hits Piper.

"When you say, You got place to be and people to see, did you mean it?" Piper asks

"Ummmm, sorta" Leo replies as he scratches his neck nervously.

"Who?" Piper asks

"There's a note here." Leo says ignoring the last question.

_This moments was in one of my husband's forges. Also, Percy you ( not to be rude here) are as blind as a bat._

"Who?" Piper asks,"Don't make my use my charm speak on you."

"hold on beauty queen lets not get ahead of ourselves-" Leo begins

"For the gods sake, the person is calypso, Piper." Athena says,"he saved her off her island, please read without interruption now."

**"Annabeth!" I yelled."Shhh!" an invisible hand clamped over my mouth and wrestled me down behind a big bronze cauldron. **

**"You want to get us killed?"I found her head and took off her Yankees cap. She shimmered into existence in front of me, scowling, her face streaked with ash and grime.**

**"Percy, what is your problem?""We're going to have company!" I explained quickly about the monster orientation class. Her eyes widened.**

"Monster orientation class?" Hazel asks

"Its a story for later." Percy says

**"So that's what they are," she said. "Telekhines. I should've known. And they're making...Well, look." **

**We peeked over the cauldron. In the center of the platform stood four sea demons, but these were fully grown, at least eight feet tall. Their black skin glistened in the firelight as they worked, sparks flying as they took turns hammering on a long piece of glowing hot metal. **

**"The blade is almost complete," one said. "It needs another cooling in blood to fuse the metals." **

**"Aye," a second said. "It shall be even sharper than before." **

"Ha...Aye...who says Aye?" Leo mumbles to himself.

"Apparently them, now shut-up." Thalia says,"I want to finish-though en-creditably funny at times-book."

**"What is that?" I whispered. **

"He always goes to her for answers." Thalia says, while Nico nods his head in agreement. "He wouldn't be alive without her, who are we kidding?" Nico laughs and this time its Thalia nodding.

**Annabeth shook her head. "They keep talking about fusing metals. I wonder—" **

**"They were talking about the greatest Titan weapon," I said. "And they...they said they made my father's trident."**

** "The telekhines betrayed the gods," Annabeth said. "They were practicing dark magic. I don't know what, exactly, but Zeus banished them to Tartarus." **

"That's what they deserved, that's what they got." Zeus fumed," It's as simple as that."

**"With Kronos." **

"He needs to be more careful with names especially in those times." Hestia says sadly.

**She nodded. "We have to get out—"No sooner had she said that than the door to the classroom exploded and young telekhines came pouring out. They stumbled over each other, trying to figure out which way to charge. "Put your cap back on," I said. "Get out!" **

**"What?" Annabeth shrieked. "No! I'm not leaving you." **

"And people say that Percy's fatal flaw was loyalty..."Nico says

"Nico? Thalia asks

"Yes?"

"Who would leave their "Best friend" in that sort of situation alone?" Straining the word best friend, obviously even then they were more than that.

**"I've got a plan.**

"Another one of Percy's famous-really shouldn't work, but some how does- plans" Leo says,"I mean I only known him for a few months, and I know his plan will be absolutely bat-stir crazy."

**I'll distract them. You can use the metal spider—maybe it'll lead you back to Hephaestus. You have to tell him what's going on." "But you'll be killed!" **

"There is now way in hell-excuse me, Hades- that Percy will die in such a lame way like by some monsters that say Aye." Leo says.

"Thank you?" Percy answers unsure of what he was thankful for. **"I'll be fine. Besides, we've got no choice."Annabeth glared at me like she was going to punch me. **

**"Who, knows maybe she was contemplating it?" Hazel says,"But then again I don't know how it would make it in a book like this." And then she did something that surprised me even more. She kissed me. **

"TMI! TMI!" Luke says,"I really didn't need to hear about my parents first make-out session."

Silena and Bianca nodded in agreement. While Mia just smiled, having no idea what exactly was going on.

**"Be careful, Seaweed Brain." She put on her hat and vanished. **

"That's it for the moment."

"I was thinking we can stop reading for lunch?" Travis asks,"I'm starving"

"Yeah, we should eat I guess." Hermes says regarding his son

"Yeah, I also think its a great time to stop." Piper says," I need to ask Leo some questions."

"Oh, great." Leo mumbles.

**I Updated...its be a while(sorry, I promised my self I wouldn't be that type of writer, but I did it anyway)**

**Anyways, if the story doesn't match up please tell me, like I said its been awhile and some parts of the story was fuzzy...(I forgot I brought in their kids, that's why they didn't show up till later in the story, also why there wasn't much from different characters. I was trying to remember who was in it.)**

**please leave a review of what moment you would like, even characters you would like me to bring in... anything really.**

**Bye for now**


	14. Chapter 14

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters, except for their kids.**

Leo slowly started to walk backward when piper looked at Jason who asked her a question. He only knew one thing: even though Piper didn't show her Aphrodite side, it was still there. Leo also had a feeling that she wouldn't stop till she had answers.

"And, where do you think you are going?" Piper says, putting her hand on her hip," Stay there." She turns away to answer Jason question, while Leo just stands their waiting for something close to being dead...talking about his feeling, to Piper. Talk about awkward.

Piper tuns towards him and then drags him out of the room.

"Tell me about her." Piper asks, surprisingly a lot calmer and nicer then her before tone,"Oh, stop worrying Leo, I not going to make fun."

"You're a friend, I would never do anything to hurt you." she says," Plus, you have a crush so, spill."

"Its Calypso, you know the myth." Leo states," I was sent their, when evil Elsa blew me off my baby"

Piper looks at me silently asking for more details," We didn't get along at first." Leo says," She was mad at the gods for keeping her there and then sending me."

"You love her don't you?" Piper asks softly.

"I don't know, Pipes." Leo says," I really think I do, but I've-"

"It's okay, Leo." she says," You're going to be confused."

They walk back in to find the people in the room just talking about what we have learned. Though Percy and Annabeth look as if their whole world has flipped upside down, but at the same time they look happier then anyone has seen them.

"So, I guess I'll read the next-" Katie begins, but stops when their is a bright flash in the middle of the room.

"Again?" Leo asks," Who is it this time." He says annoyed, he wants this experience to be over with so he can go see Calypso.

"Ariel?" Luke asks," Is that you?"

"Luke!" The girl says," I was so worried that you were hurt or kidnapped, or killed, or- oh there's people."

The girl stood up straighter, she had tan skin and brown choppy hair. But, her eyes is what confused people, they looked like Piper's, but they mostly where shocking blue.

Piper and Jason looked at each other...could it be that this girl was their daughter?

"Uh... why are people staring at like that?" She asks Luke

"Ariel, we're in the past, they don't know about us."

"Oh, in that case." Ariel says," Name's Ariel Grace, Daughter of Piper and Jason Grace."

Right when she spoke the words daughter and Jason and Piper grace, well Jason got rather acquainted with floor. Or in other words he passed out cold.

A second later the room once again filled with light again. They were lucky that the thrown room is so big, because they had the feeling that is was only beginning.

**Its Not edited**

**So, I updated a short chapter, till I have time to post one with a moment in it. I will try my hardest to update more, but I have sadly started...school. I have a pretty busy schedule this year. So, I will try to post every Sunday and or if I feel like it more then once a week.**


	15. AN

So, I wanted to say in this A/N that some of the story will get a little confusing for some reasons. One, I started this before reading Blood of Olympus so there are some plot holes.

All in all if there is a problem with the story not adding up, I'm super sorry. I will try to fix it, but my time for writing is becoming shorter and shorter. Because of this however, I will try my hardest to update every Sunday and/or if i have time through out the week, I will post a chapter then.

Other then that, well sadly I have a a lot of homework in my Algebra 2 class to do...I hate being in the smart class of the advance classes...It sucks, if you didn't know.

Also, If you would so kindly wish me luck...Me and my idiot self, listen to my friends so now I'm running for class president for my freshman class. Stress, Stress, and more stress. So, if you guys be so kind and be patient with my updates, I have a lot of extra school stuff to do this year, a long with years to come.

So, tell me if you want any characters brought in or any part of the books to be reacted to. Thanks for reading my rant, I guess I would call it that. If you have any questions you can PM me and I will try to clear it up for you.

-Karlene


	16. Chapter 15

**Disclaimer: I don't own the characters or the words in bold. I only own my OC's **

**Chapter 15**

When the light faded there stood...

"Calypso?" Leo asks

"Oh, gods!" She yelped,"Where-how...Leo, you just disappeared I though the gods..."

"They would never stop me from getting you back sunshine." Leo says with a crooked grin," No one can stop this much awesomeness."

"What am I doing here?"

"We are reading about...Percabeth." Leo says trying to prolong saying Percy's name.

"Hi, Calypso." Percy said weakly.

"Percy...Percabeth?" Calypso says putting two and two together," Percy and Annabeth...it about them?"

"Yeah..." Leo says

Calypso smiles, "I'm glad you to are happy."

"You don't mind?" Percy asks

"No, I have Leo, there was a time that I was- well lets not get into my bitter ways."

Annabeth and Percy look at each other they know what she was talking about...the curses.

"Well, I think we should read now." Arial says handing the book the Luke.

"Uh...yeah, we should read." Luke says dumbly.

Jason eye's Luke, while Luke shrinks back a little.

Piper and Annabeth share a look. This might get interesting.

Luke opens the book and his face goes pale. He looks at his mom and then at Calypso.

He hands the book to Leo,"Um, Mia would you like to go for a walk?" He asks,"I have a drachma or two if you want something."

"Really?" Mia asks as she starts to bounce.

"Yeah, come on." Luke says picking his overly bubbly sister up.

"I will come with you." Arial says getting up

They exit the room and Silena and Bianca just smirk. Luke and Arial reminded them of the stories aunt Thalia would tell them about their parents.

"I'm guessing the chapter is back?" Annabeth says shakily

Leo just nods as he begins the chapter.

** Percy turned. The arai poured out of the woods, making a crescent around them.**

The other demigods nod in understanding, its 'that' chapter

** One grabbed Annabeth's arm. Annabeth wailed in rage, judo-flipping the monster and dropping on its neck, putting her whole body weight into an elbow strike that would've made any pro wrestler proud.**

"Go Annabeth!" Travis and Conner cheer

"You idiots it the curses!" Katie says," She going to be cursed."

"Curses?" Calypso asks worriedly.

**The demon dissolved, but when Annabeth got to her feet she looked stunned and afraid as well as blind. 'Percy?' she called, panic creeping into her voice.**

"Blind? what happened?" Piper asks worried for her friend.

"I had to kill one...it made me blind for a period of time." Annabeth says paling

** 'I'm right here.' He tried to put his hand on her shoulder, but she wasn't standing where he thought. He tried again, only to find she was several feet further away. It was like trying to grab something in a tank of water, with the light shifting the image away.**

"Oh gods, thats-" Thalia stops herself Percy and Annabeth where both deathly shades of white.

** 'Percy!' Annabeth's voice cracked. 'Why did you leave me?' **

"Oh no." Calypso says sadly

"What?" Leo asks her, "What's wrong?"

"I'm sorry." She says quietly

**'I didn't!' He turned on the arai, his arms shaking with anger. **

**'What did you do to her?' We did nothing, the demons said. Your beloved has unleashed a special curse – a bitter thought from someone you abandoned.**

"Oh..."Leo says, "It was your curse."

"I-I I didn't think...I was over come with sadness, I didn't even know what I did till it was too late to take it back."

** You punished an innocent soul by leaving her in her solitude. Now her most hateful wish has come to pass: Annabeth feels her despair. She, too, will perish alone and abandoned.**

Everyone was speechless, even if someone had a comment it wouldn't do any good to speck it now.

**'Percy?' Annabeth spread her arms, trying to find him. The arai backed up, letting her stumble blindly through their ranks. **

Thalia glared at the book

**'Who did I abandon?' Percy demanded. 'I never –' Suddenly his stomach felt like it had dropped off the cliff. The words rang in his head: An innocent soul. Alone and abandoned. He remembered an island, a cave lit with soft glowing crystals, a dinner table on the beach tended by invisible air spirits.**

Silena looked at her sister, it was a good thing Mia wasn't in her to hear this, or Luke for that matter. He hated hearing his family in danger.

** 'She wouldn't,' he mumbled. 'She'd never curse me.' The eyes of the demons blurred together like their voices.**

"I didn't mean to." Calypso says a single tear running down her cheek," I never wanted to hurt anyone, I didn't want to be like my father, but...I-I"

"It wasn't your fault." Annabeth says still fighting the terrors of the pit in her mind, " I understand the feeling of being left by people you thought loved you."

Thalia looked down also... Luke, the first one that is.

** Percy's sides throbbed. The pain in his chest was worse, as if someone were slowly twisting a dagger.**

Some demigods winced in pain knowing exactly how it felt.

** Annabeth wandered among the demons, desperately calling his name. Percy longed to run to her, but he knew the arai wouldn't allow it. The only reason they hadn't killed her yet was that they were enjoying her misery.**

Annabeth, now looking at Percy tried to stop him from going into a flashback.

** Percy clenched his jaw. He didn't care how many curses he suffered. He had to keep these leathery old hags focused on him and protect Annabeth as long as he could. He yelled in fury and attacked them all.**

"Idiot." Thalia says sadly," Always so loyal."

"I'm sorry...to both of you." Calypso says," I never thought about it till now...it was a horrible and selfish thing of me to do."

"It's okay." Annabeth says," Percy and I have been through a lot and I think the best thing to do is to forgive."

"I- I wish I could take it back." She says

"its fine..." Percy says finally focusing on whats going on," I know we just had a break, but that chapter I think is enough for tonight."

"Yeah, lets get some sleep, guys." Frank says.

**The next chapter will be another filler, but I already have another moment planned. If you want a certain moment tell me and I will write it.**

**I do plan on posting another chapter tomorrow, if you were wondering. Sometimes I get a comment and it makes me want to write, and this chapter was the result.**

**Please excuse any typos I will try to fix them, but my computer isn't making posting chapters all that easy right now, so please bare with me.**

**Also, If I were to write a characters read(all 10 books) would you guys want me too? Because if so, I'll post what I have done. Or I could wait in till Its fully complete and post book by book**

**I really need you input of this.**


	17. Chapter 16

**Disclaimer: I don't own the characters other then my OC's**

**Chapter 16**

"So, Mia what do you want to do?" Luke asks his little sister placing her on the ground and taking her hand

"Lets look at the stuff mommy designed!" She shouted with glee

Arial chuckled a bit and grabbed her other hand,"That sounds like a plan."

"A plan worthy of Athena?" Mia asks," Isn't that what daddy says to mommy?"

"Yep dad says that all the time." Luke says agreeing with Mia

"Arial starts swinging Mia's hand and Luke joins in, Mia giggles at how high she is being lifted by them.

"Luke!" Mia shouts with excitement," Can I get one?"

Pointing at the minor god that was selling a gem from the ocean.

"Yeah, why not." Luke says walking over,"Which one do you want?" "The one that looks like mommy's ring!" Mia says happily

Luke looked it over...it looked exactly like their mom's engagement ring. The sea green with a startling grey swirled into it. It can't be that-

"We'll take that one please." Luke says pointing at it,"how much?"

"Take it... The girl reminds me of my demigod daughter...she was a lovely girl." The god says sadly

"She died from a monster attack a few years ago, so young..." He says handing them the gem," I hope it brings the wearer luck beyond imagine."

Luke smiles and thanks him, he grabs Mia's hand.

"That was very nice of him to do." Arial says walking at a steady pace beside them.

Mia tugs on Luke's pants leg at pouts," Luke...I'm tired."

Luke lets out a small laugh, how can she be jumping off walls one moment and then about to collapse the next," Okay, we can head back now."

He picks her up and she falls asleep on his shoulder.

"She's is so adorable when she does that." Arial says

"Yeah, she makes it hard to stay mad at her."

"So, about this summer, well the summer in our time." She says, " Did you enjoy your first quest?"

"I guess, I would have died if you weren't there however." Luke says

"Yeah, you would have died at the ripe old age of 12." She laughs

"Hey, you're 12 too, don't call me old." Luke says

She smiles at him and continues their walk back to the thrown room.

Luke rolls the gem between his fingers, he knows Mia is going to be slightly disappointed, but he is going to give it to his dad, if he is right about it, he has to.

_~Flashback~_

_"Mom, where did dad find your ring?" 10 year old Luke asks_

_Annabeth smiles," You are a very smart kid Luke, I'm sure you'll figure it out soon enough."_

_The younger Luke nods as if he is thinking and runs away to his dad, "Dad were did you get mom's ring?"_

_"You'll find out in a year or two, okay?" Percy says ruffling his hair._

_Luke sighs, but doesn't pester his parents any longer. They said he would find out in time, and he knew that they meant it._

_~End of Flashback~_

"Luke!" Arial says waving her hand in front of his face," Where you even listening to me." She looks kind of hurt.

"No, I'm sorry Arial." Luke says," What is it, you said?"

"Nothing, It wasn't important." She mumbles sadly.

Luke opens his mouth, but stops when he realizes they arrived back to the thrown room.

Mia cracks open her eyes, she heard what Arial said, but she doesn't share her new found knowledge.

"Oh, good, you guys are back." Percy says," We called it quits for the night."

"That's good, Mia was up past her bed time so she is really tired." Arial says

"Hey, can you take her to bed?" Luke asks Arial.

She smiles and happily takes Mia,"Lets go get some sleep, you little munchkin."

Luke and Percy watch her walk out of the room and Luke pulls out the gem," I finally figured it out."

Luke says," I was the one to give you mom's engagement ring."

"He passes the gem over to Percy and he looks at it in his hand.

"It's perfect." He states

"I have a feeling that if I didn't give you that-" Luke trails off, "Protect that, if you don't give that to mom, I think we won't be born."

Percy looks him in the eye,"It won't leave my sight."

**So, the chapter as promised. I was rather busy today, but after finishing my homework and such I made the time to write this. I hope you guys don't mind the many fillers I keep adding. **

**But, I was thinking of maybe writing a story about the kids in the future, and if I do this chapter will be very important to it, but other then that. It won't affect this story. **


	18. Chapter 17

**Disclaimer: I don't own any characters(just my OC's) **

**Chapter 17**

Arial looks down toward Mia and smiles, she is always so cute. She is glad Mia is with her, after Luke zoned out she needed to be cheered up. She just couldn't believe he wasn't listening; he usually always is focused.

After a little thought, she decided it must have been something really important, for him to act like that.

"Arial?" Mia asks rubbing the sleep out of her eyes, "You should tell him again."

Arial looks down at Mia and tilts her head in confusion. Did Mia hear what she had said?

"He feels the same way, its nothing to worry about." Mia says, "Plus, you Grandma is lady Aphrodite, you shouldn't doubt yourself so much."

Arial shakes her head in a comic disbelief, sometimes she asks so much like uncle Percy that she forgot she had Athena genes in her too.

"Yeah, I know I should Munchkin." Arial says," But, it was probably for the best, it isn't the best time."

Mia shrugs in response.

Arial sets her down in the bed beside Charlie, who Arial sadly forgot was even here. She really needs to stop thinking about Luke, her thoughts shouldn't always be about him.

Looking down at Charlie, she cracks a smile, it's no doubt he was a Jackson as she watched him drool in his sleep.

**So, I'm incredibly sorry for not posting, and** that**this is so incredibly short. I will try to do my best to write more throughout the week, so I can post more.**

**Next chapter I will jump right back in to the characters reading, and start with that long list of wanted moments, you have all been asking for.**

**and if you're wondering I'm working on it right now.**


	19. Chapter 18

**_Before you read this chapter I would like to thank everyone that read and reviewed my story._**

**_if there is a moment you would like me to write tell me and it will be the next one done._**

**_Thanks again for the support_**

**_-Karlene_**

**_Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Percy Jackson characters only my OC's. The words in bold are not mine e_****_ither._**

**Chapter 18**

Aphrodite snapped her fingers and the book appeared in her lap and she began reading.

** When she smiled at me, just for a moment she looked a little like Annabeth. **

"Who, is he talking about?"

"Me, of course." Aphrodite said

"oh, that's nice, I guess" Conner says

"That's nice! That's it, don't you know what that means?" Aphrodite says, "It means that he has a crush, but not just that. The first person you see is the one you like _more_ then a crush."

"Sooooo?" Conner drags out, "We all knew that they liked each other."

**Then like this television actress I used to have a crush on in fifth grade. Then... Well, you get the idea. **

Annabeth snorts finding it funny after what Lady Aphrodite said.

**"Ah, there you are, Percy, " the goddess said. "I am Aphrodite. "**

**I slipped into the seat across from her and said something like, "Um uh gah. "**

Everyone chuckles a bit at Percy's 'wise' words.

**She smiled. "Aren't you sweet. Hold this, please. "She handed me a polished mirror the size of a dinner plate and had me hold it up for her. **

**She leaned forward and dabbed at her lipstick, though I couldn't see anything wrong with  
>it. <strong>

"Oh, I've always thought you were one of the nicest demigods, but you just proved it." Aphrodite said fanning her eyes as they teared up.

Everyone else, however, rolled their eyes

**"Do you know why you're here?" she asked.**

**I wanted to respond. Why couldn't I form a complete sentence? She seriously beautiful lady. With eyes like pools of spring water... Whoa. **

**I pinched my own arm, hard. **

"At least he knows he is being influenced by her aura." Piper says

**"I... I don't know, " I managed.**

**"Oh, dear, " Aphrodite said. "Still in denial?"**

Thalia snorts, "They were both in denial."

** Outside the car, I could hear Ares chuckling. I had a feeling he could hear every word we  
>said. The idea of him being out there made me angry, and that helped clear my mind. <strong>

**"I don't know what you're talking about, " I said.**

**"Well then, why are you on this quest?"**

**"Artemis has been captured!" **

**Aphrodite was shaking her head like she still found what he said still was**

**Aphrodite rolled her eyes. "Oh, Artemis. Please. Talk about a hopeless case. I mean, if they were going to kidnap a goddess, she should be breathtakingly beautiful, don't you think? I pity the poor dears who have to imprison Artemis. Bo-ring!"**

Artemis glared at Aphrodite

**"But she was chasing a monster, " I protested. "A really, really bad monster. We have to  
>find it!"<strong>  
><strong><br>Aphrodite made me hold the mirror a little higher. She seemed to have found a microscopic  
>problem at the corner of her eye and dabbed at her mascara. <strong>

**"Always some monster. But my dear Percy, that is why the others are on this quest. I'm more interested in you. " **

**My heart pounded. I didn't want to answer, but her eyes drew an answer right out of my  
>mouth. "Annabeth is in trouble. "<strong>

Annabeth thanks Percy, she didn't know what would have happened if he didn't come to help.

**Aphrodite beamed. "Exactly!"**

**"I have to help her, " I said. "I've been having these dreams. "**

**"Ah, you even dream about her! That's so cute!"**

"It really was a defining point in my shipping of you guys when he said that." Aphrodite says looking at Percy and Annabeth.

**"No! I mean... That's not what I meant. "**

**She made a tsk-tsk sound. "Percy, I'm on your side. I'm the reason you're here, after all. "**

**I stared at her. "What?"**

**"The poisoned T-shirt the Stoll brothers gave Phoebe, " she said. "Did you think that was an  
>accident? Sending Blackjack to find you? Helping you sneak out of the camp?" <strong>

"You, on purpose, injured one of my sisters" Thalia said, "There were way better ways to go about that problem."

** "You did that?"**

**"Of course! Because really, how boring these Hunters. Are! A quest for some monster, blah**  
><strong>blah blah. Saving Artemis. Let her stay lost, I say. But a quest for true love-"<strong>

Artemis once again glared daggers at Aphrodite.

**"Wait a second, I never said-"**

**"Oh, my dear. You don't need to say it. You do know Annabeth was close to joining the  
>Hunters, don't you?"<strong>

**I blushed. "I wasn't sure-"**  
><strong><br>"She was about to throw her life away! And you, my dear, you can save her from that. It's  
>so romantic!" <strong>

Annabeth smiles at her blushing boyfriend.

** "Oh, put the mirror down, " Aphrodite ordered. "I look fine. "**

"Yeah Percy, she looks fine..." Travis says," Unless you are implying that-"

Travis doesn't finish his sentence because he was seeing little 'Pegasuses' after being hit in the head with the book Katie borrowed from Aphrodite.

**I hadn't realized I was still holding it, but as soon as I put it down, I noticed my arms  
>were sore.<strong>

**"Now listen, Percy, " Aphrodite said. "The Hunters are your enemies. Forget them and Artemis  
>and the monster. That's not important. You just concentrate on finding and saving<br>Annabeth. "**

**"Do you know where she is?"**

**Aphrodite waved her hand irritably. "No, no. I leave the details to you. But it's been ages  
>since we've had a good tragic love story. " <strong>

** "Whoa, first of all, I never said anything about love. And second, what's up with tragic!"**

That earned a round of chuckles from everybody in the room.

**"Love conquers all, " Aphrodite promised. "Look at Helen and Paris. Did they let anything  
>come between them?"<strong>

**"Didn't they start the Trojan War and get thousands of people killed?"**

**"Pfft. That's not the point. Follow your heart. "**

"Yeah, thousands of people die? That's no big deal, the important part is you followed whatever was left of your heart after you caused the death of thousands." Thalia says so sarcastically and void of any emotion that she seemed to tell the truth, of course she didn't though...that would be horrible.

**"But... I don't know where it's going. My heart, I mean. "**

**She smiled sympathetically. She really was beautiful. And not just because she had a pretty  
>face or anything. She believed in love so much, it was impossible not to feel giddy when<br>she talked about it. **

"That was very kind of you to think." Hestia says to Percy, " Not many men would think that of her."

** "Not knowing is half the fun, " Aphrodite said. "Exquisitely painful, isn't it? Not being  
>sure who you love and who loves you? Oh, you kids! It's so cute I'm going to cry. "<strong>

**"No, no, " I said. "Don't do that. "**

"Yeah, don't do that." Luke says.

**"And don't worry, " she said. "I'm not going to let this be easy and boring for you. No, I**  
><strong>have some wonderful surprises in store. Anguish. Indecision. Oh, you just wait. "<strong>

**"That's really okay, " I told her. "Don't go to any trouble. "**

**"You're so cute. I wish all my daughters could break the heart of a boy as nice as you. "**

"How kind...?" Katie says

**Aphrodite's eyes were tearing up. "Now, you'd better go. And do be careful in my husband's territory, Percy. Don't take anything. He is awfully fussy about his trinkets and trash. **

"That's it for that beautiful moment." Aphrodite says.

Percy suddenly feels like he is forgetting something important but dismisses it, "So, who will read next?"


End file.
